Toys and Things
by semul
Summary: A short fic about that one time Rick found Michonne's vibrator.
1. Chapter 1

He hadn't seen it when he walked in. He hadn't seen it while he was taking care of business. But now, as he washed his hands, Rick narrowed his eyes at the black, silk-like, drawstring bag sitting on the counter.

A pink, silicone object peaked out, its appearance contrasting brightly against the countertop. He stared at it as he blindly shut off the water, his fingers slowly reaching for the hand towel.

He knew exactly what it was but had no idea why it was in his home. As if expecting someone to show up and claim it, he turned around, eyeing the empty doorway. Nothing. He turned back to face the unsolicited item, laying his dried hands on his hips.

It was a vibrator. He'd seen his share on runs for batteries. They were usually left behind on dusty shelves next to where he assumed boxes of condoms and lube once stood. Being that vibrators used batteries, they were a waste of power, a luxury of a past life. Yet, somehow, one had made its way into his home.

He absentmindedly scratched at his bearded cheek. It wasn't his and it couldn't have been Daryl's or Carl's – their lack of experience would've kept them far, far away from anything sex related. It didn't take a genius or even a former, small-time sheriff's deputy to quickly figure it out: it was Michonne's. But why?

His face heated up. Of course, he knew why, but Michonne wasn't the kind to be wasteful. Hell, the only thing he'd ever seen her indulge in was toothpaste. A knowing smile crept across his face. Turned out the queen of the apocalypse had a weakness or rather a secret enjoyment of battery-powered sex toys. His smile quickly vanished at the thought of her actually enjoying said sex toy.

Images of her in her bed, naked, writhing, moaning as she gave herself pleasure sent a rush of blood down to his groin. His pants grew tighter as he closed his eyes, the images getting more and more explicit until an unintentional moan escaped his throat. His eyelids fluttered open.

Aware that he was moaning alone in a bathroom with a vibrator sitting on the counter, he cleared his throat and calmed himself, again checking around for any witnesses. After a moment of consideration, he grudgingly picked it up, deciding to throw it on Michonne's bed, in case Carl or Daryl came home to use the bathroom.

It was lighter than he thought. He bit his lip before deciding to open the bag and take it out. He turned the object around in his hands as he made his way to her bedroom.

He'd never actually held one in his hands. Lori hadn't used one – as far as he knew – and he had no business seeking one out on his own. It felt smoother than he imagined. It curved and was somewhat flexible. Trying to find where the batteries went, he twisted one of the ends. He unscrewed it until it came off. Where there should have been two batteries was nothing but empty space. He knit his brow. Screwing the cap back on, he pushed one of the buttons. Nothing. He pushed the other. Nothing.

Absorbed in figuring out why Michonne had a vibrator that didn't vibrate, he didn't hear her footsteps behind him. His stomach dropped to his feet when he finally heard her cautious voice.

"Rick?"

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this because I certainly am! Can't wait to hear from y'all!_**

 ** _Your giggling writer,_**

 ** _semul_**


	2. Chapter 2

When she saw the unquestionably bright pink color of what Rick was holding, Michonne's heart stopped. Her vibrator. _How the hell did it end up in his hands?_

The heat rose up her neck as she stared at him mortified, his face reflecting the same emotion. Tension crackled in the air of her small bedroom as they remained locked in a staring contest of red-handed shame.

Finally, he looked down as he hastily tried to stuff the object back in its bag, mumbling out an incoherent apology. "Sorry, I was just–"

She tightly knit her brow, demanding an explanation, "Why…where'd you get that?"

His eyes shot up at her. He couldn't tell if she was angry or embarrassed. He cautiously replied, his voice hoarse with unease, "The bathroom counter."

 _Shit._

After she'd finished using it during her morning shower, she'd cleaned it off and placed it back in its bag, intending to return it to its hiding spot in her drawers. Already late for her turn on watch, she'd thoughtlessly left it behind on the counter. She winced in embarrassment. This was on her.

 _Shit._

Luckily the kids or Daryl didn't find it but the last person she'd wanted finding it was standing right in front of her. Little did he know, he was the reason she'd brought one home in the first place.

Since Carl's accident, her and Rick had spent a good amount of time together. She gave him the support he needed and he would attentively listen to whatever it was she decided to share with him. Naturally, as the days turned into weeks, they'd developed a new kind of bond, an intense bond with a side of awakened physical attraction. It was the kind of bond that necessitated a release every now and then.

So, on the last run, she volunteered to go with a mission in mind. When she found it, she'd done her best to be discrete. Fortunately, nobody noticed. Until now.

She delicately cleared her throat. "I-I'll…I'll take that." She gestured toward the cinched, black bag.

Rick studied her carefully, remaining frozen in place. He knew she wanted it but a question still lingered. He couldn't give it back until she cleared it up. "It doesn't work."

Horrified, she looked up at him if he'd just told her he was going to keep it forever.

He uneasily shifted under her stare. It took a second but it finally hit him: she was probably wondering how he knew. He could already see her imagining him handling her intimate item like some sort of a pervert.

He squeezed his eyes shut. "I-I mean, it doesn't have any…it doesn't turn on." He held it out, fully comprehending how much of a fool he'd made of himself, refusing to meet her questioning gaze.

Tentatively, she walked toward him. Hastily taking it from his hand, she swept passed him, and threw it in her clothes drawer. She remained still with her back towards him, her breath short and fast.

After a moment, she turned around, hoping that having it out of sight would make it all go away. But there he stood at the foot of her bed, still awaiting an explanation.

Mustering the bit of dignity she had left, she simply stated, "I don't need it to."

They stared at each other, feeling something change between them. They were on unfamiliar territory, territory in which they both knew she didn't need vibrations to reach her peak.

The new information took a matter of seconds to sink in and finally shift the established relationship between the two future warrior lovers.

* * *

 _ **Sooo, this is leading up to a smutty moment, if you couldn't tell already. I swear, those Entertainment Weekly 100th TWD episode have me all up in my Richonne feels. I'm a writing maniac today. Thanks for the love on the first part, hope to hear from y'all again!**_

 _ **Your over-the-moon writer,**_

 _ **semul**_


	3. Chapter 3

Rick crossed the space between them in two strides. They crashed into the clothes drawer, devouring each other, their fingers hungrily seeking purchase.

One of his callused hands glided up to cradle the back of her head, holding her steady, thoroughly savoring her plump lips. His other hand slid down to grip a warm handful of her ass, pulling her firmly against his bulge. She squirmed against him with a sigh. His whole body sprung to life.

Lustful moans rumbled in the back of his throat. He couldn't get enough. After months of fantasizing, – hell, probably even since the day he first met her at the gates of the prison – he finally had her in his arms. Excitement couldn't even begin to describe the emotions buzzing through his body.

He swiped the tip of his tongue against her parted mouth, tasting her luscious sweetness. When she gasped in pleasure, he instinctively pinned her body against the clothes drawer, the heavy piece of furniture violently banging against the wall. He reached down to caress her thigh, aggressively wrapping it around his hip.

He was so lost in the sensations of the moment that all coherent thoughts disappeared along with his self-control. He wanted her in every way imaginable. Her warm and firm body quivered with the same anticipation that ran through his veins.

She had no idea how many urges he had repressed in the last few weeks. He'd always found her attractive, but since Carl's accident, they'd gotten closer, emotionally connected. What he felt for her went beyond friends, more than just family. He craved being near her, sharing with her. He wanted more. He wanted everything and he was ready to take it. He just hoped she was on the same page.

He painstakingly pulled away and glowered at her with a glazed, lustful stare. Breathless, she awaited his next move.

"Show me," he demanded, his voice hoarse with desire.

She stared at him in confusion, her unspoken question evident.

His desirous eyes slid to the drawer she had just closed, intentionally trying to get his message across. Her confusion quickly turned into realization. She paused to gaze up at him searchingly.

He wasn't sure if his request had crossed a line until a small, wicked smirk twitched at her lips. His eyes fluttered shut, the urge to kiss her senseless urging him forward. He chased her lips, but she stopped him, gripping the front of his shirt and keeping him at a distance. She slowly walked him backwards toward the foot of her bed, lust-filled impatience crossing his features until she stopped abruptly.

He firmly gripped her by the hips, his fingertips kneading her ass, but she had other plans. She gently slid his hands off of her and pulled away, walking back to her clothes drawer. She took a moment to close and lock the door before opening one of her drawers and reaching in.

She turned to him and slowly untied the black, satin bag, pulling out the now infamous pink vibrator. Holding it securely, she kicked off her boots and pulled off her socks.

Steadily holding his gaze, she pulled up the hem of her shirt. His eyes were drawn to the smooth, brown skin of her lower stomach. He imagined kissing every inch of it, caressing her soft curves with his lips. He swallowed thickly, his breath growing shallower.

She stuck the pink object in the waistband of her pants. Still maintaining eye contact, she pulled off her shirt revealing her incredibly toned body, her sexy bra accentuating the fullness of her glorious chest.

His darkened eyes followed her every move. She didn't know how far she was pushing him, provoking him with the visual but no hands-on interaction. His fingers twitched when she reached behind her back for her bra clasp. She bit her bottom lip as her bra tumbled down her arms, revealing her exquisite breasts.

He huffed out a heavy breath. _Fuck_ , he was so hard, it hurt. Her tightened, dark peaks called to him, yet he didn't move. He had asked for a demonstration and now he was going to watch.

She pulled off her bandana, her locks freely falling over her shoulders. She reached for her studded belt, the bright pink of the vibrator shoved into her waistband drawing his eye once again. She unbuckled her belt at a maddening slow pace. Securing the toy in her hand, she slid her thumbs into her waistband and peeled off her jeans and underwear in one fell swoop.

He felt lightheaded, her perfect, naked form gliding toward him. She was an absolute goddess, perfection incarnate, like something from a mythical fairytale. He awaited her eagerly, but when she neared her bed and tore off the covers, he realized he wasn't her goal.

She laid down on her sheets with a measured exhalation, resting the vibrator at her side. Acting as if he weren't even in the room, a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She closed her eyes and slowly slid her hands down her flawless body, tenderly gliding over her mouthwatering mounds and valleys. She shivered and let out soft sighs of pleasure. Dragging her fingernails across her sensitive flesh, her back arched off the bed, her eyes closed in bliss. Breaths of pleasure escaped her lips when she massaged her breasts, tweaking her hardened nipples.

His erection nearly tore a hole through his pants.

This was torture. His entire body was tightly coiled, ready to spring into action at the first sign of mercy, but he knew she wouldn't grant him the access he needed. Not this time. She was only giving him a taste, a sample of what he could have once he'd earned it. This time around, he'd condemned himself to the role of captive audience, a bystander to her self-pleasure.

After giving her peaks the attention they required, one of her hands slid down her firm stomach into her patch of natural curls. He let out a helpless sigh as her powerful thighs leisurely fell open and her expert fingers teased her engorged folds. He wasn't a dramatic man, but he would have given his life to finish off that satisfying massage.

She attentively caressed her swollen lips with the expertise of a well-trained specialist. Her fingers slid back and forth at a mesmerizing pace until they dipped in between her folds. She slightly parted them, revealing her glistening pink flower. His fingernails dug into his hips, his tongue nearly falling out of his mouth. Slowly but surely her fingers drew circles, her juices glossing every tantalizing inch of her beautiful pussy.

A slight breeze would have made him fall to his knees in that moment. But he stood hypnotized when she finally reached for her vibrator. He swallowed thickly when she replaced her hand's ministrations with the silicone toy. He imagined his hard cock in its place.

It rubbed against her slowly from the very tip down to its hilt. After a few passes, it was quickly doused in her wetness. Her hips ground against it, her clit seeking out its friction. His hips jerked at imagining her sinful heat against him.

She moaned as she continued pleasuring herself. Then she dipped the tip of it into her wet canal.

His cock jumped in envy.

She teased herself, gradually sliding its length in and out of her until most of it disappeared inside of her. A voice screamed in his head, frustration and anticipation overflowing their capacities. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be inside her, her tight walls massaging him, working his cock until she reached the peak that she deserved. He needed to show her that he could give her more pleasure than a non-vibrating toy ever could.

A vibrator couldn't worship every inch of her like he could. If she gave him the chance, he would commit her taste to memory, using his mouth and tongue to guide him. He would knead, squeeze, and explore her entire body with the eyes and hands of a curious scholar. He'd give her everything she needed, everything she wanted. She would have to cling to him, steer him with sweet tugs to his hair. He knew with absolute certainty that after he was done with her, she'd never have to turn to a cheap piece of plastic to find pleasure again.

He stepped forward with the intention of taking his rightful place but she froze. The unspoken threat of putting an end to this display hung in the air. He imagined her disappearing, leaving them both frustrated and unfulfilled. He couldn't risk it. Biting his lip and swallowing back his pride, he returned to his place of observation.

When she sensed his return, she slowly continued, her sighs once again filling the air. He tightened his fists at his side as he licked his dry lips. His eyelids drooped heavily, her light scent finally reaching his flared nostrils, provoking his senses. His heavy breaths mixed with hers in a sonorous duet.

Her body trembled as she continued, tightly gripping the pillow next to her head. Alternating between stimulating her clit and filling herself with the length of her toy, her pelvis rocked in sync with her movements.

Suddenly she stilled, her hips raised off the bed. She came. He choked back a groan when she whimpered his name, "Rick."

He closed his eyes and bit his lips in wanton desire, drowning in his yearning.

"Rick?"

Her voice pierced his cloud of longing yet he stubbornly remained in his fantasy.

"Rick?" Her voice was firm and sobering.

He opened his eyes. She stared at him with her head slightly tilted. "You okay?"

He blinked, taking in the ordinariness of the room. They were still dressed, still in the same tense moment from which his mind had wandered. It had all been a dream.

He deeply inhaled, looking up at her ruefully. These midday, sex fantasies were getting to be more frequent. He shifted uncomfortably, though it was all in his head, the erection in his pants was very much real, as was the uneasy vibe in the room.

Though she was silent, he sensed her self-consciousness. No way in hell would the woman in front of him put on a show like that, at least, not until they'd actually decided to take that path together. They hadn't even taken the first step in that direction. And judging by the uncertainty in her eyes, that road was still a ways off.

Though he was ready and would remain ready in the blink of an eye, she wasn't. She'd just admitted something deeply intimate about herself and was prepared to run. He understood yet he couldn't allow it to happen. They deserved a chance to continue easing their way through this new dynamic to their relationship. So he did what needed to be done to bring them back to familiar territory.

He smiled.

His eyebrow quirked up suggestively, his eyes twinkling in amusement. It was what he found himself doing whenever he wanted to get under her skin. Some people would call it flirting. He just knew it was something that happened naturally when it came to his interactions with her. He couldn't help it.

Her unsure expression quickly melted into a lighthearted glare. The stress left her body but it didn't stop her from crossing her arms. She lightly scoffed and looked at him unimpressed. His grin grew wider. He would rather have her annoyed than nervous.

Refusing to instigate a conversation about the technicalities of masturbation with a non-vibrating vibrator, she playfully narrowed her eyes at him and walked away. She started thinking of ways she could get even. She wasn't sure what would be equivalent to catching him red-handed with her vibrator, but Rick Grimes would pay for his indiscretion, starting with his toothpaste.

Blissfully unaware of her plans to retaliate, he shrugged lightheartedly, following her with an innocent, "What?"

The strange interaction had certainly shifted the dynamic between the warrior duo, a shift that inevitably – physically – realized itself exactly two weeks later in their dimly lit living room.

Though, it didn't happen without a few direct and indirect suggestions along the way. Suggestions that commenced later that night when Michonne walked in to her room to find the small, black baggie containing her vibrator primly placed in the middle of her bed next to a pair of fresh, triple-A, batteries.

Rick's toothpaste never stood a chance.

* * *

 ** _So I hope you enjoyed the conclusion to this! :)_**

 ** _This was all kind of inspired by my personal head-canon that Rick and Michonne played a series of sexy pranks on each other that led up to a reluctant truce the day before they first got together. Hence, Rick's cocky/flirty attitude and Michonne's playful roll of her eyes in that first scene in S6E10. Probably not very believable but it's fun to think about!_**

 ** _Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope to hear what you think!_**

 ** _Your avoiding-other-responsibilities-writer,_**

 ** _semul_**


End file.
